The invention relates to devices for extending the reach of a person operating a hand tool and, more particularly, to the use of caulking guns, gluing guns, power drills, explosive-actuated rivet and fastener insertion tools.
Persons whose jobs include using portable hand-operated tools are sometimes required to use these tools at arms length because of difficulties in getting closer to a workpiece. Often, the workpiece may be beyond the persons reach. The operator then has several choices, including skipping the operation which is out of reach, assuming a risk of personal injury, or fabricating or otherwise providing some means to get closer to the workpiece. These situations result either in lowered quality of workmanship, unnecessary stress and/or possible injury to the operator, or lost time and additional work until means are provided to reach the objective with the required tool.
As an example, caulking, sealing or gluing often make use of an apparatus known as a caulking gun. A tube of either caulking compound, other sealant or adhesive is loaded into the caulking gun, positioned by the operator, and the contents of the tube ejected as a trigger is squeezed to cause a plunger to be advanced into the back of the tube to eject the tube's contents. This apparatus functions well as long as the object to which the tube's contents are to be applied is within the operator's reach while holding the gun.
However, the ejection nozzle must be positioned in near proximity to the work surface. When the operator is too far from the work surface, the caulking gun cannot be operated in the desired manner. Similar problems exist with respect to other tools, such as gluing guns, power drills, and rivet and fastener insertion tools.
Reach extender devices usable with various tools have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,851 to Fox discloses a tool reach extender which includes a saddle member and cradle which cooperatively grip and support a tool. An elongated actuator rod, hook and grip element enable the tool trigger to be remotely operated. An arm band helps a person support the tool reach extender and the tool while operating the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,805 to Yamada discloses a portable power operated tool including an elongated tubular housing, a fixing element for receiving an operator's arm, and a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,193 to Urbanowicz discloses a pole extender device having a hollow saddle member at one end of a pole to seat against the shoulder portion of a powder-actuated tool. The tool is retained on the saddle member by means of a set screw. The saddle member has a guide bore therein for a plunger that carries a trigger-actuator bar. A cable extends from the plunger within the pole to a rotary actuator at the remote end of the pole. The rotary actuator can be turned about the pole axis to remotely operate the tool trigger. A handle is twistably mounted on an elongate body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,817 to Rice discloses a chain saw extender including an elongated post, a pivotable lever attached to the post for contacting and depressing the trigger of the chain saw, a finger operated control trigger, and means for connecting the pivotable lever and the control trigger for operating the chain saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,334 to Browne shows a device for remotely grasping and lifting a can or bottle. The device comprises an arm rest extending from an actuator handle to underlie the forearm of a person. A circular ring element is adapted to encircle the person's arm to partially support the weight of the can or bottle at the other end of the device.
Most prior art devices are intended for use with a specific type of tool, e.g., a caulking gun or a power drill or a riveting tool, and are not designed for interchangeable use with different types of tools or differently sized tool, e.g., a caulking gun and a power drill.
The present invention contemplates a tool extender device usable with different types of tools and different sized tools, e.g., a relatively short power drill or a relatively long caulking gun having an elongated trigger.
Another shortcoming of the prior art devices is that they have often required specially modified tools or special tool configurations to operatively attach the extender device to the tool. The tool extender device of the present invention is attachable to a range of different tools without modification of the tool or special tool body configuration. The device of the invention is designed to fit a variety of differently sized tools, e.g., caulking guns, explosive-actuated and power tools.
Also, the tool extender of the present invention may be bent at an angle using the tool around a corner or other obstacle preventing direct access to the workpiece. The device of the invention is designed to have interchangable mounts for enabling the tool extender to be supported on a shoulder, under an arm, or on an arm of a person operating the tool, allowing a heavier load or tool to be lifted.